Saga de Lúcifer
by Dx Thunderboy
Summary: A saga dos cavaleiros de ouro contra os anjos da morte de Lúcifer!
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 – Os ares de uma nova guerra santa**

Um pouco a frente da entrada do Santuário , o cavaleiro de Alriga fazia sua ronda

Hysti – Awwwnn! – boceja – Mais um dia de rondas cansativas – Para e começa a olhar o por do sol –

Repentinamente um cosmo agressivo e poderoso começa a se aproximar do santuário

Hysti – Ahhn? Que cosmo é esse?? – Confuso –

Hysti avista aos céus algo se aproximando muito rapidamente

Hysti – O que será aquilo?? – Tenta descobrir do que se trata –

Ao se aproximar mais sua aparência se mostra clara

Hysti – O que, mas é um cavaleiro?? O.O'

O suposto cavaleiro lança esferas de cosmo contra o cavaleiro de prata

Hysti – Droga! – Tenta se proteger com seus escudos –

Hysti consegue se defender dos ataques inimigos e tenta contra atacar com seus escudos

Hysti – Morraaa! – Lança seus escudos contra o inimigo –

O cavaleiro desvia com extrema facilidade dos escudos de Hysti cujos retornam ao mesmo, e quase ao mesmo tempo o cavaleiro chega onde Hysti se encontrava

Hysti – Quem é você?? E o que quer aqui?? – Pergunta agressivamente –

Jarith – Eu sou Jarith, o anjo da morte de Halphas – Responde tranquilamente –

Hysti – Anjo da morte?? – Confuso –

Jarith – Sim – continua em sua posição calma –

Hysti – Você serve a Hades?? – Ainda confuso, mas não deixa sua postura agressiva nem um momento sequer –

Jarith – Cavaleiro estúpido, é obvio que não...eu sou um anjo da morte, servo de nosso mestre senhor soberano, Lúcifer – Se irrita um pouco com a pergunta do cavaleiro de prata-

Hysti – Hum, então você se vendeo ao satanás, ridículo – U.U –

Jarith – Hum, eu não estou aqui para brincadeiras, estou atrás do cavaleiro de ouro de touro

Hysti – Há há, nem eu estou aqui para brincadeiras, estou aqui para defender o santuário de qualquer invasor que tente pisar nessas terras

Jarith – Então sua intenção seria lutar contra mim?

Hysti – Isso é óbvio! – Confiante –

Jarith – Hahahahahahaha...Já disse que não estou aqui para brincadeiras rapaz, ande saia da minha frente – Se diverte com a afirmação de Hysti –

Hysti – Hum, você é bem confiante para um ser que tem sua alma vendida ao satanás – Começa a se irritar –

Jarith – Que seja, já mandei você sair da minha frente! – Calmo –

Hysti – Eu sou o cavaleiro de prata de Alriga, Hysti de Alriga...Nunca deixaria você passar daqui! – Determinado –

Jarith – Eu não perguntei quem você é, ou se é um cavaleiro de prata ou não...Eu já mandei você sair de minha frente! – Se irrita –

Hysti – Cale-se maldito! ESCUDOS GIRATÓTIOS!!! – Lança seu golpe –

Jarith se esquiva com facilidade dos escudos, abre suas asas, e voa para cima

Jarith – GARRA DA MORTE!!! – Ataca Hysti diretamente que é jogado contra a parede –

Hysti – Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! – Sente o golpe poderossísimo de Jarith –

Jarith – Eu já te mandei sair da minha frente, e você não me ouviu, como punição terá a morte! Ò.Ó – Extremamente irritado –

Hysti – Hehe, não acha que um golpe desse me mataria né?? – Se levantando –

Jarith – Hum, se você morrese com um golpe desse nível, eu perderia qualquer respeito que podeira ter sobre os cavaleiros de prata - U.U –

Hysti – Hum, você só tem papo! – Volta a posição de batalha –

Jarith – He, Isso é o que veremos! GARRAS DA MORTE!!! – Ataca novamente o cavaleiro de Alriga –

Hysti se defende com seu escudo e para o ataque de Halphas

Jarith – O que?? O.O – Espantado –

Hysti – Um golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro – Agarra Jarith pela canela esquerda e o arremessa contra a parede atrás de sí próprio -

O impacto da colisão abre um buraco no rochedo

Jarith – Malditooooooo! – Se irrita e tenta contra atacar –

Hysti se esquiva e acerta um gancho no cavaleiro de Halphas o arremessando do penhasco

Hysti – Pronto acabou! – Ofegante –

Repentinamente o penhasco começa a ceder, Hysti tenta achar um lugar seguro para ficar, e o cavaleiro de Halphas surge dentre a avalanche, voando para cima do rochedo

Jarith – Maldito, eu vou destroçar seu corpo, cavaleiro insignificante! – Totalmente possesso –

Hysti – Mas o que?? Como não morreu?? – Espantado –

Jarith – Eu, Jarith de Halphas, nunca morreria para um cavaleiro insignificante como você! Ò.Ó

Hysti – Hum, vamos a luta! – Tenta elevar seu cosmo –

Jarith – Aaaahhhh! – Parte para cima de Hysti –

Hysti se esquiva e desfere um soco direito que é parado por Jarith, cujo desfere um gancho invertido de contra-ataque

Hysti – Aaaaaaahhhh! – É arremessado longe, mas se recupera rapidamente –

Jarith ataca novamente, mas Hysti usa seu escudo para se defender

Hysti – Você é bem rápido! – Mostra um sorriso de empolgação na luta –

Jarith – Aaahhhh! – Tomado pelo ódio tenta atacar a qualquer custo o inimigo –

Hysti – Você é rápido, mas eu também sou! – Segura a mão de Jarith parando o soco e a quebra –

Jarith – Aaaaahhhhhh! – Sente a dor –

Logo após, Alriga segura Jarith apertando sua mão quebrada calsando mais dor ao mesmo, o puxa, fazendo com que venha ao seu encontro, e desfere uma investida com a perna direita o arremessando contra o chão do rochedo, causando uma cratera no mesmo

Jarith – Aaaaahhhhhrrrr! – Caído no rochedo –

Hysti – Quem é o cavaleiro inútil agora? – Cai intacto –

Jarith – Ma-Maldito! – Consegue se levantar - ...Não pense que ficará assim essa luta! – Abre suas asas e eleva seu cosmo –

Hysti – Hum, já conheço esse golpe! – Abre um sorriso de confiança –

Jarith – Haaaaa! – Bate suas asas com tanta força que gera um tornado jogando Hysti para o alto –

Hysti – Aaaaahhhh! – Envolto pelo tornado –

Jarith voa com a mesma força e velocidade do tornado, e agarra Hysti pelas costas

Jarith – ASAS DA DESTRUIÇÃO!!! – Se arremessa ao chão junto de Hysti que é atingido com força total pelo golpe –

Hysti – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! – A cratera feita no chão dobra de tamanho com esse novo impacto –

Jarith se recupera e volta a sua pose de defesa

Jarith – Maldito, conseguiu quebrar minha mão e machucar o meu rosto, não te perdoarei cavaleiro de prata! Ò.Ó! – Irritado –

Hysti – A-aah! – Tenta se levantar – Que golpe poderoso! O.O – Não acredita no poder do golpe de Jarith –

Jarith – Vamos levante-se Alriga!

Hysti se levanta e ataca jogando seus escudos ao ar, mas apenas um vai em direção a Jarith

Jarith – É isso?? Toda sua força?? – Segurando o escudo em sua mão –

Hysti se mantém quieto extremamente debilitado

Jarith – Apenas um de seus escudos veio em minha direção, e com uma força que até um bebe o pegaria! ESTÁ BRINCANDO COM MINHA CARA ALRIGA?? – Se irrita muito com o ataque de Alriga –

Hysti se mantém quieto

Jarith – Chega dessa palhaçada! MORRAAAA ALRIGA! – Parte para um ataque corpo a corpo usando o impulso de suas asas –

Ao chegar perto de Alriga o mesmo sorri

Hysti – Você não sabe analisar o ambiente a sua volta JARITH! Aaaaaahhhh! – Acerta um gancho em Jarith o arremessando para o alto –

Nesse tempo o escudo que não tinha ido de encontro com Jarith volta e decepa uma das asas da armadura do cavaleiro

Jarith – O que?? O.O – Se espanta –

Hysti – Tome isto Halphas!!! – Agarra o braço de Jarith na queda e o choca com o chão quebrando o mesmo braço cuja mão já estava quebrada –

Jarith – Aaaaahhh! Como pode ser tão poderoso esse reles cavaleiro de prata?? – Espantado

Hysti – Hum, e você querendo se confrontar com um cavaleiro de ouro ainda?? U.U

Jarith – O que?? – Se irrita –

Hysti – Eu não deixarei que passe daqui! MORRAAA! – Pula para um ataque direto –

Jarith – Hum...posso estar machucado, mas ainda tenho meus truques! – Voa para cima, dando um loopin' aparecendo atrás de Alriga, e o pega pelos cabelos –

Hysti – Como pode voar ainda?? – Surpreso, pois não esperava essa reviravolta –

Jarith – Minha armadura de Halphas tem a habilidade do vôo rápido, assim como o demônio Halphas, que podia voar mesmo tendo uma asa apenas – Sorri –

Hysti – Droooga! – Sabe que está desprotegido de um ataque direta a essa altura

Jarith – Chega disso! – Acerta um chute muito forte na coluna de Hysti, arremessando o mesmo longe –

Hysti – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Jarith voa até Hysti e desfere mais uma vez o seu mais poderoso golpe

Jarith – ASAS DA DESTRUIÇÃO!!! – Se arremessa novamente contra o chão junto de Hysti –

O impacto do golpe destrói o rochedo que sustentava o penhasco, e o cavaleiro de Alriga morre instantaneamente com o poder da colisão

Jarith voa junto da avalanche e pega o corpo de Alriga cuja armadura foi quase totalmente despedaçada

Jarith – Vou te levar como prova do meu poder! – Orgulhoso de sua vitória –

Jarith voa mais a frente adentrando o santuário, até sentir uma cosmo energia muito poderosa

Dohko – Não achava que um cavaleiro como você poderia chegar até aqui! U.U – De braços cruzados e olhos fechados se encontrava sentado sob uma coluna romana –

Jarith – Quem é você?? – Olha para Dohko –

Dohko – Eu sou Dohko – Se mantém em sua postura –

Jarith – Hum...Pelo brilho de sua armadura deve ser um cavaleiro de ouro, acertei?

Dohko – Sim, sou Dohko de Libra! – Abre seus olhos –

Jarith – Enfim, achei um dos lendários cavaleiros de ouro! – Olha fixamente Dohko –

Dohko – Pela armadura você deve ser um enviado de Lúcifer, certo?

Jarith – Acertou, Sou o anjo da morte, Jarith de Halphas – Se ponhe em posição de batalha

Dohko – O que? Que posição de ataque é essa?? Pensa em me atacar nesse estado?? – Observa o estado de Jarith –

Jarith – Hum...Mais um arrogante! – Mostra despreso –

Dohko – Como Alriga te deixou passar?? – interroga o cavaleiro –

Jarith – Ele veio comigo! – Abre um sorriso amarelo e joga o corpo do cavaleiro de prata em meio o jardim –

Dohko – O que Alriga?? Morto por um cavaleiro como você?? O.O – Se espanta –

Jarith – Hum – Observa a surpresa de Dohko –

Dohko – Vingarei você meu amigo! – Desce e ponhe a mão sobre o peito do amigo morto –

Jarith – Isso é o que veremos! Ò.Ó

Dohko – Olhe o seu estado rapaz! Realmente acha que pode me vencer assim??

Jarith – Não acho, TENHO CERTEZA! Ò.Ó

Dohko – Hum...Agora entendo como você ficou assim! U.U

Jarith – O maldito do Alriga conseguiu me ferir...Mas não me venceu!

Dohko – Eu não vou ter pena de você rapaz, sua chance de ir embora é agora! –Vira suas costas ao cavaleiro -

Jarith – Não me dê as costas!!! MALDITO ARROGANTE!!! – Parte para o ataque –

Dohko vira seu rosto e vê o inimigo vindo com fúria contra si

Dohko – Bom eu te avisei! – Se esquiva –

Jarith – O que?? O.O – Olha para cima e vê Dohko –

Dohko – CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!! – Acerta em cheio o cavaleiro de Halphas o matando instantaneamente –

Dohko se aproxima do corpo e pega seu elmo caído ao lado do cavaleiro morto, e se dirige a sala do mestre onde se encontrava o mesmo

Dohko – Grande Mestre! – Se ajoelha o reverenciando, mostrando enorme respeito –

Mestre – Sim Dohko – O olha –

Dohko – Veja isto, é o elmo de um cavaleiro inimigo que tentou atacar o santuário e matou Hysti de Alriga, mas foi derrotado por mim – Mostra o elmo ao mestre –

Mestre – Então enfim o que eu temia aconteceu...Lúcifer o senhor dos males finalmente ressucitou!

Dohko continua ajoelhado mostrando respeito ao mestre

Mestre – Dohko!

Dohko – Sim mestre? – O olha –

Mestre – Reuna todos os cavaleiros do santuário e os alerte

Dohko – Sim mestre!

Mestre – Pois a guerra santa contra Lúcifer finalmente recomeçou!

Dohko se retira da sala pensativo

Mestre – Espero que essa não seja tão sangrenta quanto a última


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 – O inimigo discreto**

Em meio ao santuário os jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros treinam suas habilidades

Serge – Aaaaahhhh! – Escapando de vários golpes –

Egil – Aaaaaahhh! – Desfere golpes em seu par de treinamento –

Serge – Você não irá me vencer Egil!!! Aaaaahhhhh!!!! – Ataca com ferossídade –

Egil escapa dos golpes, mas é surpreendido por um chute

Egil – Aaaaaahhhh! – Caí no chão –

Serge – Hahaha, nós estamos melhorando Egil! XD – Dá sua mão para o amigo e o ajuda a levantar –

Egil – Sim Serge, mas você continua muito superior como sempre! – Sorri sem graça –

Serge – Ahh deixa disso! – Gargalha –

Repentinamente mais um jovem passa pulando pelas colunas escapando de várias esferas de cosmo

Adell – Ahhh! – Desvia de todos os ataques e defende-se de outros – É hora de contra atacar! – Determinado tenta acertar alguns golpes mas abre a guarda enquanto bola o contra-ataque e é atingido por um dos ataques –

Serge – Adell!!! – Vai ajudar o amigo –

Adell – Hey! Não precisa lançar tão forte neh?? Ò.Ó – Se irrita –

Dixl – No campo de batalha os inimigos não iram dosar a força e a velocidade de seus golpes Adell!

Serge – Mestre Dixl! – Se ajoelha mostrando respeito –

Adell – Mais pai... – É interrompido –

Dixl – Aqui eu sou seu mestre Adell, não seu pai! U.U

Egil – Mestre Dixl-sama! – Se ajoelha também –

Dixl – Serge, Egil! – Se vira falano com os dois –

Serge – Sim mestre! – Com um friozinho na barriga –

Egil – Mestre! – Continua ajoelhado –

Dixl – Vocês estão se mostrando verdadeiras promessas...Estou muito orgulhoso de vocês! – Fala em tom calmo –

Serge – Mestre Dixl-sama! – O olha –

Dixl – Sim Serge – U.U

Serge – Eu acabo de desenvolver uma técnica nova – O olha motivado –

Dixl – Me mostre então! – U.U –

Serge se levanta vai afrente do rochedo e se prepara para mostrar a seu mestre o seu primeiro golpe

Serge – IMPULSO SÔNICO!!! – O golpe dispara uma rajada de cosmo muito poderosa que junto da velocidade do golpe estraçalha o rochedo –

Egil – O.O – Fica espantado com o golpe do amigo –

Adell – U.U – Fica surpreso, mas como seu pai, é metido e não dá o braço a torcer –

Dixl – Um golpe muito bom, sincroniza perfeitamente velocidade e cosmo, mas há uma brexa em seu golpe! U.U

Serge – Hã?? Uma brexa?? – Fica espantado, pois pensa que tinha criado o golpe perfeito –

Dixl – Sim, quando você dispara a rajada de cosmo, seu coração fica disprotegido por 0,5 segundos, é o tempo suficiente para o inimigo te acertar mortalmente – Abre os olhos –

Serge – Como descobriu isso vendo meu golpe apenas uma vez?? – Pensando –

Dixl – Aperfeiçoe sua técnica nesse ponto e ela será infalivel Serge – U.U –

Zelda chega e para ao lado de Dixl

Dixl – Zelda?? – Olha para o amigo –

Zelda – Dixl! Dohko está convocando todos os cavaleiros de Ouro na casa de Libra

Dixl – O que será que aconteceu?? – Se espanta um pouco –

Zelda – Eu não sei ao certo, mas parece ser sério! – Olha preocupado –

Dixl – Tudo bem, eu já estou indo – Chama a atenção de seus discipulos – Continuem treinando, eu tenho que me retirar por algum tempo, mas logo menos estou de volta! – Vai com pressa para dentro do santuário

Serge e Adell ficam olhando confusos o mestre

Egil – Vamos gente vocês ouviram o Mestre Dixl-sama!

Serge – Sim sim...Continuemos o treino! – Olha para Adell –

Adell – Podem treinar vocês, eu paro por hoje – U.U –

Egil – Mas por que Adell?? – Indaga o companheiro –

Adell – Não importa o que eu faça ou o quanto me esforce, nunca estara bom para o meu pai...quer dizer mestre! – Se vira mostrando tristeza –

Serge – Mas Adell, Dixl-sama só quer...- É interrompido por Adell –

Adell – Que eu seja o melhor porque sou filho dele?? Já me cansei dessa história!

Egil – Adell! – Tenta segurar o amigo –

Adell não fala nada, apenas continua andando para longe dos amigos e se senta na ponta de uma pedra alta que ficava perto do jardim do lado de fora do centro de treino do santuário

Enquanto isso, Dixl chega junto de Zelda a casa de Libra

Zelda – Desculpem nos o atraso! – Se aproxima do cavaleiro de Aquário –

Shion – E meu neto Dixl como está?? – Pergunta a Dixl seu filho detentor da armadura de ouro de Touro –

Dixl – Você quer dizer Adell, o meu discipulo?? – Olha para seu pai o cavaleiro de Áries –

Shion – Da no mesmo!

Dixl – Não, aqui dentro somos cavaleiros, não pai e filho! – Fecha seus olhos e cruza seus braços –

Shion – Nossa, as vezes você é identico a sua mãe! – Cruza seus braços e fecha seus olhos igualzinho ao seu filho –

Dohko – Bom, estamos reunidos aqui para que eu possa alertar vocês, cavaleiros de ouro, de um ataque inimigo que o santuário recebeu agora a pouco!

Zelda – Ataque inimigo?? – O.O –

Dohko – Sim, e esse ataque resultou na morte do cavaleiro de Alriga!

Shion – Hysti – Sente a dor da perda –

Dohko – O inimigo após matar o cavaleiro de Alriga, tentou chegar as casas zodiacais, mas felizmente o encontrei antes que chegasse a entrada do santuário – Mostra o elmo de Halphas –

Dixl – O.O – Fica espantado com o Elmo –

Orfeu – O que aconteceu Dixl? – Olha para o mesmo que se encontrava impressionado –

Dixl – Esse é o elmo da armadura de Halphas! – Aponta para o elmo –

Orfeu – Quer dizer que... – É interrompido –

Dohko – Isso mesmo Orfeu, ele era um anjo da morte de Lúcifer! – Ponhe o elmo sobre a mesa de cerimônias –

Shion – Não é possível que Lúcifer tenha voltado a vida! – O.O –

Dohko – Eu entendo a reação de vocêis, pois também fiquei assim quando o grande mestre me falou sobre isso

Shion – Então o grande o mestre já está avisado – Olha para o amigo –

Dohko – Sim, ele foi a primeira pessoa que mostrei o elmo...E ele me falou da antiga guerra santa contra Lúcifer... – É interrompido –

Shion – A guerra cuja nenhum cavaleiro saiu com vida! – U.U –

Dohko – Exato! – U.U –

Zelda – Devemos avisar os jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros!

Dixl – Sim, e todos os cavaleiros também! – Olha para Zelda –

Dohko – Sim, nos apressemos, e não se esqueçam, é nosso dever proteger a pequena!

Dixl – Sim todos estamos cientes disso Dohko!

Todos os cavaleiros se dirigem com pressa para avisar os outros cavaleiros da guerra santa

Serge e Egil continuam a lutar pra aumentar e melhorar suas habilidades como mandado por seu mestre

Serge – Aarrgh! Bom golpe Egil! – Sorri –

Egil – Valeu meu amigo! – Sorri também –

Repentinamente os dois sentem uma cosmo energia muito forte

Serge – Que cosmo energia é essa?? O.O – Se assusta –

Egil – Não sei!

Serge – Vamos lá ver?? – Olha para Egil –

Egil – Demoro! – Saiem correndo –

Adell – Por que?? Por que o meu pai não pode reconhecer o meu esforço?? – Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas enquanto soca um rochedo –

Lycaon – O que aconteceu meu jovem?? – Aparece repentinamente atrás de Adell –

Adell – Ahn? Quem é você?? – Se assusta –

Lycaon – Meu nome é Lycaon, ouvi seus lamentos e vim aqui para ajudar – Tenta ganhar a confiança de Adell –

Adell – E como não saberia se você é um inimigo? – Olha com desconfiança –

Lycaon – Se eu fosse mesmo um inimigo já teria te atacado, não acha? – indaga o jovem –

Adell – Desculpe-me, é que é muita pressão em cima de mim – Olha triste para o cavaleiro a sua frente –

Lycaon – Me conte o que ouve! – Olha com determinação para Adell –

Adell – O meu pai...quer dizer...o cavaleiro de ouro Dixl-sama, acha que eu tenho que ser o mais forte e nunca reconhece os meus esforços por maiores que sejam!

Lycaon – O seu pai é um cavaleiro de ouro??

Adell – Sim, da constelação de Touro...Considerado um dos mais poderosos dentre os 12 cavaleiros de ouro! – Se vira de costas e se apara sobre o rochedo abaixando sua guarda –

Lycaon – Calma! – Se aproxima e ponhe sua mão sobre o ombro do jovem – Seu sofrimento já vai acabar – Aperta com força o ombro do jovem e o ataca covardemente pelas costas –

Adell – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! – Caí indefeso –

Serge e Egil chegam e vêem o amigo abatido no chão

Serge – Adell-kun! – Vai ajudar o amigo –

Egil – Quem é você maldito?? – Se ponhe numa posição de batalha extremamente agressiva

Lycaon – Eu sou Lycaon, o anjo da morte da armadura de Amy...E vim para aniquilar os jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros! – Aponta para Adell –

Egil – Maldito! Que tipo de pessoa ataca o inimigo tão covardemente assim?? – Furioso –

Lycaon – Um guerreiro superior e astuto jovem inexperiente! – Abre sua vão e uma rajada de vento arremessa Egil longe fazendo o perder os sentidos –

Serge – EGIL!!! Eu vou aniquilar você maldito! – Se levanta –

Lycaon – Vamos ver o que seu glorioso mestre o ensinou! – Se ponhe em defensiva –

Serge – CALE-SE!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHH! – Ataca com ferossidade o cavaleiro –

Lycaon – Não é atoa que nem armadura você tem ainda! – Desvia e atinge com um soco na boca do estomago de Serge o fazendo cair de joelhos –

Serge – Arrgh! – Cospe sangue –

Lycaon – Serei piedoso com você pobre jovem, te darei logo o caminho da morte! – Se prepara para matar Serge –

Serge – Aaaahhh! – Soca o chão, fazendo com que o impacto o projete para o alto -

Lycaon – O que?? – É surpreendido –

Serge – IMPULSO SÔNICO!!! – Desfere o golpe, mas como não está aperfeiçoado ainda e não está na posição treinada pelo jovem aspirante, o golpe não tem o mesmo impacto cujo impressionou seu mestre –

Lycaon – Aaaaahhhh! – É arrastado para traz com a força do soco de Serge, mas o pega pelos braços e o joga contra a parede –

Serge – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! – Se choca contra a parede e começa a sangrar muito –

Lycaon – Jovem mediucre! – Se enfurece, mas é surpreendido por um golpe muito forte cujo afunda o peitoral de sua armadura, mas causando dano apenas em sua Glória –

Adell – Maldito! Malditoo! MALDITOOOOO! – Fica possesso –

Lycaon – Você teve a audacia de danificar minha Glória?? A minha armadura? – Se irrita – NÃO TE PERDOAREEEEI! – Seu cosmo se eleva com uma intensidade muita acima que a cosmo energia de Adell

Adell – Eu confiei em você!!! – irritado –

Lycaon – CALA A BOCA! E MORRAAAAAAA! PUNHO DE FOGO!!! – desfere seu golpe com potência máxima –

Adell – O.O

Repentinamente o golpe é decipado

Dixl – MURALHA DE CRISTAL!!!

Lycaon – O que?? - Se vira –

Lycaon avista Dixl e quando tenta se por em posição de batalha é abatido

Dixl – COLISÃO DAS GALÁXIAS!!! – Arremessa seu golpe antes mesmo que seu oponente possa se defender o matando instantaneamente –

Adell cai de joelhos

Adell – Pai... – É interrompido –

Dixl – É por coisas como essas que eu exijo tanto de você Adell! – Para ao lado de Adell –

Adell – Pai... – Começa a chorar –

Dixl – Mas você apesar de tudo se mostrou um oponente muito poderoso, causando um dano daquele nível, sem nem ao menos vestir uma armadura em seu corpo...Estou orgulhoso de você! – Vai embora –

Adell – Pai?? – Se sente aliviado –

Dixl para e vira seu rosto

Dixl – Eu não quero te perder Adell, só quero te ver transformado num homem! – volta a seguir andando para a casa de touro –

Adell – PAAAIII! – Volta chorar


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 – O ataque dos três**

Shion se encontrava em sua casa zodiacal, a casa de Ares

Adell – Vô?

Shion – Ah Adell, nem vi você se aproximando chegue mais meu jovem – Mostra carinho com o mesmo

Adell – É hojê vô! – Nervoso –

Shion – Mais já?? – Se espanta –

Adell – Sim, é hoje a batalha pela armadura de prata de Coroa do Norte!

Shion – Como o tempo passa rápido...Parece que foi ontem mesmo que seu pai te trouxe para treinar aqui no santuário

Adell – Falano nele, onde está o meu pai?

Shion – Ele foi visitar a vila Rodório...logo logo deve estar por aqui!

Adell – A sim aquela vila que fica próxima ao santuário né?

Shion – Isso mesmo...Hoje também é a batalha pelas armaduras de prata restantes né?

Adell – Sim...Serge e Egil vão disputa pelas armaduras de Taça e Lira

Shion – Eu tenho certeza de que Serge sairá vitorioso, mas quanto a Egil – Fica pensativo –

Adell – O que foi vô?? – Confuso com a atitude e comentário do dourado –

Shion – Ele se mostra uma pessoa muito insegura, não sabe os limites de seu cosmo e parece ser muito instável – Fecha os olhos –

Adell – Mas nós três somos os 3 aprendizes mais poderosos do santuário!

Shion – Talvez sim, talvez não – Abre lentamente seus olhos –

Enquanto isso Serge e Egil se preparam para o grande combate

Serge – Eu já posso sentir o brilho daquela armadura em mim! – Animado –

Egil – Eu espero conseguir essa armadura de Lira – Meio inseguro –

Serge – Mas é lógico que iremos conseguir...seremos em algumas horas Serge de Taça e Egil de Lira, você vai ver! XD – Mega intusiasmado –

Dixl passeava tranquilamente na vila Rodório observando as flores de uma mocinha

Dixl – Mas que flores belas! – Aprecia com carinho uma rosa branca –

Gisty – Ahhh obrigada, você deve ser um dos cavaleiros do santuário neh??

Dixl – Ahn? Como acertou?? – Olha para a mocinha –

Gisty – É que essa caixa ai nas suas costas não é a sua armadura?? – Olha docemente para o cavaleiro –

Dixl – Ah? Ah hahahahaha é sim...Já tinha me esquecido dela aqui XD! – Coça a cabeça e gargalha –

Repentinamente começa a chover

Dixl – Ops, deixe me ir antes que essa chuva piore! – Olha para a mocinha desprotegida na chuva e dá sua jaqueta para ela –

Gisty – Ahhhn?? – Olha para a Jaqueta e logo após observa Dixl que saiu correndo por causa da chuva –

Dixl – Que droga de chuva! – Tenta se proteger como pode em meio o caminho de flores por onde passava

Repentinamente um rochedo começa a deslizar

Dixl – Mas o que? – Destrói o mesmo –

Logo em seguida mais um monte de rochedos caiem em cima de Dixl que se protege como pode até seder o rochedo inteiro encima do mesmo

Dixl – Haaaa!

Faisto – Ahahahahaha! MATAMOS UM CAVALEIRO DE OURO COM MUITA FACILIDADE!

Dios – E eu que achava que esses tão famosos cavaleiros de Ouro fossem tão fortes quanto sua fama – Cruza os braços –

Klaith – Vamos, vamos invadir o santuário agora! – Ponhe a mão no ombro de Dios –

Repentinamente um cosmo intenso e muito poderoso emana de baixo das rochas

Dios – O que?? – O.O –

A rocha é esmigalhada pelo cavaleiro com apenas um dedo

Faisto – O que?? Como pode?? – Surpreso –

Dixl – Quem são vocês malditos?? – Irritado –

Klaith – Sou Klaith de Obelisc!

Faisto – Faisto de Buer!

Dios – E eu Dios de Phenex!

Dixl – Hum, anjos da morte! U.U

Dios – Viemos em prol do imperador Lúcifer para tirar a sua vidaaaa!

Dixl – Quero ver tentarem! U.U! – Cruza seus braços –

Klaith – Malditoooooooo! Haaaaaaaaaa! – Parte para o ataque –

No santuário

Mestre – Comecemos aqui as batalhas pelas armaduras de prata!

Zelda – A primeira batalha será pela armadura de Taça – Abre a caixa de pandora liberando a armadura sobre a coluna de premiação –

Serge – É minha vez! – Vai com entusiasmo para a luta –

Egil – Força meu amigo – Cumprimenta o mesmo –

Adell – Essa armadura já é sua! – Abraça o companheiro –

Serge – Obrigado gente! – Vai para o centro da batalha –

Após uma ardua e disputada batalha Serge sai vitorioso da luta

Logo em seguida é a vez de Adell, que também conquista a vitória

E enfim a vez de Egil chega

Egil – Finalmente! – Olha para cima da estrutura do Santuário e vê uma figura desconhecida com enormes asas negras abertas, observando Egil atentamente –

Egil fica confuso a respeito do que viu, mas tenta se concentrar na sua luta

Atus – Boa sorte e que o melhor vença! – Cumprimenta Egil –

Egil – Desejo o mesmo! – Retribui a cortesia –

A luta começa dura com altos e baixos de ambos os lados

Egil – Você é bem forte!

Atus – Valeu! – Pula por cima de Egil tenta acertar um chute direto invertido –

Egil se protege do golpe e contra-ataca não surtindo muito efeito

Atus usa movimentos rápidos para abater as defesas de Egil, mas o mesmo se mostra bem na batalha

Egil – Haaa! – Ataca Atus –

Os três anjos atacam Dixl ferozmente

Dixl – Inútil! U.U

Klaith – Morraaaa!!! – Carrega um soco de cosmo e tenta desferir contra o cavaleiro –

Dixl some

Dios – Mas o que? – Olha para cima e vê o cavaleiro suspenso no ar em um pulo –

Faisto – Você é bem rápido, mas desista, estamos em três! – Aparece atrás de Dixl –

Dixl olha para trás e desfere uma cotovelada no cavaleiro e logo após uma voadora invertida o lançando contra o chão

Faisto – Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!! – Cai de cabeça –

Dios – Maldito! – Ò.Ó –

Klaith parte para o ataque corpo a corpo também, mas perde de muito para a velocidade do dourado

Dixl – Há! – Atinge o coração de Klaith que fica imovel com a força do golpe –

Dios – Moooorraaaa! VÔO DAS SOMBRAS!!! – Desfere seu golpe mostrando imensa velocidade –

Dixl sorri, e para o golpe segurando nas asas da armadura do anjo da morte

Dixl – Minha vez! Yaaahhhrrr!!! – Gira o cavaleiro e o lança contra o rochedo –

Klaith – Maldito! – Fica furioso –

Faisto – FOGO DA PENITÊNCIA! – Atira uma gigantesca bola de fogo contra o cavaleiro dourado –

Dixl – MURALHA DE CRISTAL! – Reflete o golpe que acerta Faisto em cheio –

Dios volta por trás de Dixl e desfere mais um de seus golpes

Dios – ASAS CORTANTES!!!

O cavaleiro de Touro se esquiva fazendo Dios acertar o cavaleiro de Obelisc

Klaith – Aaaahhhhh! – Cai no chão –

Faisto se levanta e desfere outro golpe

Faisto – FOGO DA PENITÊNCIA!!! – Lança seu golpe mais poderoso uma vez mais ao dourado –

Dixl cruza seus braços e espera o golpe chegar perto

Faisto – Agora te peguei! – Confiante na morte do cavaleiro de Touro –

O golpe chega muito proximo de Dixl

Dixl – GRANDE CHIFRE!!! – O golpe de Faisto volta com o triplo de força junto do golpe de Dixl –

Faisto – Mas o que?? – Não consegue escapar do ataque e morre –

Dios – Faisto!!! – Olha para o amigo morto –

Klaith – Esse maldito é mesmo poderoso!

Dios – Klaith! – Olha para o companheiro –

Klaith – Sim! – Entende o que o amigo quer –

Egil se mantém bravamente na disputa

Egil – Haaaa! – Tenta atacar o inimigo –

Atus – Uma brexa! – Acerta o peito e logo em seguida a boca do estomago de Egil –

Enquanto Egil tenta se recuperar Atus começa a canalizar seu cosmo

Egil – Não vou perder!!! – Ataca novamente –

Atus – ARREMESSO SISMICO!!! – Desfere um ganho poderossísimo projetando Egil para cima e fazendo o mesmo cair de cabeça no chão –

Serge – Não EGIL!!! – Fica aprenssivo –

Egil não consegue se recuperar

Mestre – Egil está fora de combate, o vencedor é Atus

Atus cai de joelhos

Atus – Não acredito que ganhei!

Egil começa a se levantar e fica caido, Serge e Adell chegam para tentar amparar o amigo

Egil – Por que? Por que eu? O treinamento duro não valeu de nada? – Desamparado –

Adell – Calma

Egil – Calma? Calma? CALMA?? Você diz isso porque conseguiu a sua armadura né? – Se irrita –

Serge – Egil! – Fica surpreso com a reação de Egil –

Egil – Me deixem em paz – Sai correndo para fora do santuário –

Adell – Egil! – Fica observando o companheiro ir embora –

Dixl – Vamos quem vai ser o próximo?? – Cruza novamente os braços –

Dios – Maldito arrogante! VOU TE MATAR CAVALEIRO DE OUROOO! – Apara as mãos –

Klaith – Agoraaa!!! – Apara as mãos também –

Dios e Klaith – SOPRO DO INFERNO!!! – O ataque impurra uma tempestada super violenta de cor negra contra o cavaleiro de ouro –

Dixl – Ahh! – Tenta resistir ao ataque que consome quase tudo a sua volta –

A nevasca negra começa se decipa e os cavaleiros tem certeza que Touro foi extinto

Dios – Conseguimos! – Feliz –

Dixl – Ahahahaha! – Surge caminhando dentre a nevasca – Um ataque bom esse!

Klaith – O que?? – Espantado –

Dixl – Minha vez! – Abre o sorriso de vitória, cujo de costume do cavaleiro –

Dios – O.O!

Dixl – GRANDE CHIFRE!!! – O poder do golpe esmaga os dois cavaleiros –

Dixl – Pronto! U.U

Um vulto aparece atrás de Dixl

Dixl – Quem é você?? – Para e pergunta sem abrir seus olhos –

Kalis – Sou o anjo da morte de Vine, Kalis!

Dixl – Veio me desafiar?

Kalis – Não nobre cavaleiro de ouro...Vim é matar-te! – Determinado –

Dixl – Isso é o que veremos!

Egil corre para longe do santuário até se deparar com o vulto que viu sobre as estruturas do santuário

Belzebu – Egil!

Egil – Quem é você? – Espantado –


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 – O erro fatal do cavaleiro de Vine**

Dixl – Então mais um anjo veio para o santuário U.U

Kalis – Minha missão não é invadir o santuário como esses inúties tentaram!

Dixl – Etão qual é a sua missão?? – Ainda de costas para o cavaleiro –

Kalis – É tirar a vida dos cavaleiros de ouro!

Dixl – Hum...Um de vocês já tentou isso, mas acabou sendo morto! – Sério –

Kalis – Eu sei, pelo cavaleiro de Libra, Dohko-kun!

Dixl – Esse maldito deve saber muitas coisas de nós cavaleiros de ouro – Pensa –

Kalis – O que aconteceu touro? Se chocou pelo fato de eu saber sobre todos vocês cavaleiros de ouro? – Provoca o dourado –

Dixl – Hum, pouco me importa o que você sabe sobre nós...pois afinal daqui você não passa! – Arrogante –

Kalis – Sua postura arrogante não me impressiona, eu não sou um simples cavaleiro de 3ª Casta – Sorri –

Dixl – Terceira casta? – Confuso –

Kalis – Não pense que só por que somos anjos da morte não temos uma hierarquia em nossa estrutura de guerra! U.U

Dixl – Assim como nós cavaleiros de Athena – Vira seu rosto olhando para Kalis –

Kalis – Assim como qualquer exercito regido por um deus, nós temos hierarquia...esses cavaleiros que você infrentrou e venceu tão facilmente são apenas guerreiros de 3ª casta, ou seja são equivalentes aos cavaleiros de bronze seguindo sua hierarquia!

Dixl – Dios e Faisto! U.U

Kalis – Como vejo, você não é apeas um cavaleiro inútil de ouro, sabe analisar bem as diferenças de poder...pois descobriu o único guerreiro dos três que não é de 3ª casta!

Dixl – Klaith de Obelisc! U.U

Kalis – Como vejo eu estava certo, Obelisc é um guerreiro de 2ª Casta! U.U

Dixl – Poder comparavel ao de um cavaleiro de Prata! U.U

Kalis – Sim touro...e eu como te disse não sou um relez cavaleiro de 2ª ou 3ª casta...sou um anjo de 1ª casta!

Dixl – Deve ser o equivalente aos cavaleiros de ouro

Kalis – Muito bem observado touro

Dixl – Mas vocês cometeu um erro! U.U

Kalis – E qual seria? – Não entende –

Dixl – Esses cavaleiros são muito inferiores a qualquer cavaleiro de bronze ou prata...por isso não foram pario para um cavaleiro de ouro...e seguindo esse preceito, eu preçuponho que os de 1ª casta também sejam iguais! U.U

Kalis – Arrogante como sempre né touro? Mas eu deixarei meu punho falar por mim! – Kalis parte para o ataque numa velocidade impressionante –

Touro se esquiva com facilidade

Dixl – Seus punhos não me dizem nada! U.U

Kalis – Hum huhahahahaha...é o que veremos! U.U

Kalis ataca de novo e touro novamente se esquiva mas é surpreendido com a velocidade de Kalis que volta ao ataque surpresa em touro

Dixl – O que?? O.O

Kalis – Haaaaaaaaaaa! – Acerta um golpe direto em touro o jogando contra a parede –

Dixl – Hum...Você tem um soco forte! – Olha com vontade de lutar e intusiasmado pois acredita ter encontrado um rival a altura –

Kalis – Isso só é o inicio touro! – Parte para o ataque denovo com muita velocidade –

Touro se esquiva e a cena anterior se repete, porem touro some ao segundo ataque de Vine

Kalis – O que?? O.O

Dixl – Yaaaaaaa! – Acerta um golpe direto também lançando Kalis para longe –

Kalis – Como? Eu nem cheguei a te ver! – Impressionado –

Dixl – Vocês Anjos da morte não sabem observar o ambiente a sua volta, erro grave! U.U

Kalis – Eu admiro sua postura touro, você não da abertura para que o adversário domine a luta! – Observa Dixl –

Dixl – Obrigado! U.U

Kalis se prepara para desferir um de seus golpes

Kalis – Observe touro o golpe que mostrara um pouco de meu poder! RAIO DA ESCURIDÃO!!! – Lança uma rajada escura de cosmo que acerta Dixl em cheio –

Dixl – Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! – Cai e tenta se levantar mas sente dificuldade –

Kalis – O que aconteceu touro?? Não pode se levantar?? – Sorri –

Dixl – Meu corpo...não me obedece! – Espantado –

Kalis – O raio da escuridão não é um ataque superficial, ele atinge o sistema nervoso de sua vítima o imobilizando mesmo que temporáriamente! – Confiante –

Dixl – Droga!

Kalis – Agora eu te mostrei mais um de minhas técnicas, preste atenção touro! SUPER NOVA!!! – Atira uma bola de fogo gigantesca de cor negra fazendo um enorme estrago no cavaleiro de touro –

Dixl – ! – Sente todo o impacto do golpe –

Kalis – Agora você percebe a diferencia do poder de um simples anjo de 3ª casta e um de 1ª casta? – Prepotente –

Dixl – Ma-Maldito! – Tenta se levantar mas não consegue ficando um pouco agachado –

Kalis – Serei misericordioso touro, te darei o golpe final! – Se prepara –

Enquato Kalis se prepara para desferir mais um golpe

Kalis – SUPER NOVA!!! – Desferi mais uma vez seu golpe de poder esmagador-

Quando tudo parece estar acabado para o cavaleiro de touro o golpe volta para o anjo que é surpreendido e abatido pelo violento golpe

Kalis – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! – É prenssado na parede com o golpe e cai após o impacto –

Dixl fica parado imóvel e uma pedrinha que desliza do alto da montanha cai perto de touro sendo rebatida imediatamente

Kalis – Já entendi, o efeito do raio da escuridão passou mas você se manteve imóvel para que eu não pudesse perceber...e logo após usou a lendária muralha de cristal! – Impressionado com o raciocínio rápido de touro –

Dixl – Essa é uma técnica perfeita...apenas seus portadores sabem como destrui-la!

Kalis – A lendária técnica de Shion de Áries! – olha para Dixl –

Dixl – Sim, também conhecido como o meu pai! – U.U –

Kalis – Hum, agora intendo como pode usar essa técnica contra o meu ataque!

Dixl – Eu tenho que admitir Kalis você é muito mais poderoso do que imaginei

Kalis – Hum...Ande acabemos logo com isso!

Dixl – Sim! – Cruza seus braços –

Kalis – Haaaa!!! – Parte para o ataque com a mesma velocidade incrivel –

Dixl espera Kalis chegar mais perto

Dixl – Agora! GRANDE CHIFRE!!! – Desfere seu golpe contra Kalis –

Kalis desvia do golpe e acerta um poderossíssimo soco no estomago do cavaleiro de touro

Dixl – O que??! O.Ó – Surpreendido com o desvio –

Kalis – Eu observei sua luta cotra os 3 anjos Dixl, eu conheço sua técnica! – Agarra o pescoço do cavaleiro e o levanta afim de sufoca-lo –

Dixl – Hurgh! – Sente o ar sessando em seu interior –

Kalis – Tera uma morte sem dor cavaleiro dourado! – Demonstra ódio pelo mesmo –

Dixl – Heh! – Sorri –

Kalis – O que? – Surpreso –

Dixl – Não morrei assim! – Abre sua mão e seu cosmo começa a se concentrar na palma da mesma –

Kalis – O que? Mas como?? – Espantado –

Dixl – A-ACORDE PALADINO!!! – concentra seu cosmo em sua mão e faz um vinco no continuo espaço e tempo –

O golpe atinge Kalis com força total que tem parte de sua armadura destruída, seu corpo após viajar sem rumo pelo espaço e tempo volta a terra caindo de forma violenta no chão

Kalis – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Se choca com o chão abrido uma cratera no mesmo –

Dixl cai de joelhos e logo se levanta, mas como estava muito ferido ainda naum pode manter sua postura lendaria de batalha

Kalis – Ma-maldito! Esse golpe quase me destruiu! – Caido e sangrado muito –

Dixl – Eu fui treinado pelo mestre Kanon quando era ainda uma criança, ele me ensinou o dominio das dimensões e o continuo espaço e tempo!

Kalis – Mas eu ainda tenho um truque em minha manga!

Dixl – O que?? O.O! – Fica apreensivo –

Kalis com muita dificuldade se levanta

Kalis – Eu vou te mostrar o verdadeiro poder do Sopro do inferno! – Quase caindo –

Dixl – O que?? Mas essa técnica... – É interrompido –

Kalis – Sim, foi usada por aqueles dois inúteis, mas eles como eram cavaleiros inferiores...não retem o poder e o dominio pleno da técnica! – Fala com dificuldade –

Dixl fica chocado

Kalis – Se prepare touro! SOPRO DO INFERNO!!! – Como da outra vez a nevoa consome tudo impossobilitando qualquer tentativa de Dixl de atacar ou defender –

Dixl procura fica alerta contra os ataques de Kalis pois não pode enxergar nada com essa escuridão

Kalis – Perdido touro?? Ahahahahaha! – gargalha –

Dixl – Maldito apareça! – Provoca Kalis –

Kalis – Não, vamos brincar um pouco touro!

Vários golpes são lançados contra touro em forma de Super nova

Dixl – O que?? – Tenta desvia dos ataques –

Kalis – Ahahahahahahaha! – Continua a lançar o golpe –

Dixl tenta se esquiva de todos os golpes mas cada vez fica mais e mais dificil

Dixl – Maldito!!!

Kalis – Vamos touro, você não é o grande cavaleiro de ouro! – Continua a provocar e atacar

Dixl – Haaaa!!! – Consegue destruir alguns ataques com seus golpes mas rapidamente o numero de Super novas dobra –

Kalis – Desista touro!

Dixl – Nuncaaa! – Se mantem na luta –

O número almenta tanto que Dixl é acertado 3 vezes consecutivas

Kalis – Hahahahaha! Mas um desses e você não vestira mais essa armadura dourada! -Confiante –

Dixl consegue se levantar com muito custo e eleva seu cosmo ao máximo

Kalis – SUPER NOVA COMBO!!! – Lança vários golpes simultaneamente de novo –

Dixl – CUBO DE CRISTAL!!! – Usa uma variação de seu golpe de defesa para se proteger dos ataques –

Kalis – Bem pensado touro, mas como me atacara?? – Gargalha –

Dixl – EXTINÇÃO ESTRELAR!!! – Cria um enorme feixe de luz que destrói tudo o que toca mas nem chegap erto de Kalis –

Kalis – Hahaha nem perto de mim chegou! – Tira vantagem –

Dixl – É o que você pensa – Aparece atrás de Kalis –

Kalis – O que?? Como?? – Espantado –

Dixl – Minha intenção nunca foi te acertar...e sim iluminar nem que por um segundo essa nevoa negra para poder te encontrar! – Explode seu cosmo –

Kalis – Não pode ser! – Fica imóvel diante da surpresa –

Dixl – Sinta-se honrado cavaleiro de Vine, eu apreciei nossa luta, mas agor é hor de acabar com isso! – Ergue sua mão aos céus –

Kalis – Nãooo! – Imóvel –

Dixl – REVOLUÇÃO ESTRELAR!!! – Desfere o golpe mais poderoso de seu pai contra um de seus inimigos mais poderosos –

O golpe destrói por completo a nevoa e atinge Kalis por completo o jogando ao chão

Kalis – Como?? Como pode ser tão forte? – Não entende –

Dixl – Você realmente é muito poderoso Vine, mas como todos os anjos que já enfrentei você comete os mesmo erros! U.U – Cruza seus braços –

Kalis – Não observar o ambiente!

Dixl – Exato!

Kalis dá um sorriso calido e morre em meio a uma cratera feita pelo impacto de sua queda e uma poça de sangue

Dixl – Descanse em paz cavaleiro de Vine! – Retira sua capa e cobre o nobre inimigo –

Dixl caminha atéh o santuário mas sua vista fica embassada e seu corpo pesado e acaba por desmaiar em meio o jardim em que se encontrava

Zelda ouviu os estrondos e vem corredo para a entrada do santuário

Zelda – Será que é outro anjo? – preocupado –

Ao chegar vê seu amigo caido em meio ao jardim e ao seu lado numa cratera o anjo derrotado

Zelda – Dixl!!! – Vai socorrer o amigo –

Belzebu estende sua mão a Egil

Belzebu – Venha comigo Egil, e te daremos uma vida nova!

Egil como se tivesse hipnotizado aceita o convite e some com Belzebu em meio ao precipicio


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5 – O quadro divino**

Shion chega a sala do grande mestre com pressa pois foi convocado com urgencia

Shion – Desculpe a demora meu mestre! – Se ajoelha ao lado do cavaleiro de touro –

Ao chegar perto olha as cicatrizes e os ferimentos em Dixl e se espanta

Shion – Como um cavaleiro do seu nível pode ter sido tão ferido assim?? – Espantado –

Dixl – Um cavaleiro de 1ª casta me atacou, seu poder era muito superior a qualquer anjo que já nos atacou! – U.U –

Mestre – Nós não sabiamos Shion, mas segundo Dixl o anjo da morte de Vine revelou uma hierarquia entre os anjos da morte

Shion – Uma hierarquia?? – Olha confuso para o mestre –

Mestre – Por favor Dixl! – Pede para que touro explique ao pai –

Dixl – Assim como nós cavaleiros de Athena, os anjos de Lúcifer também tem uma hierarquia os dividindo, por exemplo um anjo de 3ª casta é equivalente a um cavaleiro de bronze, os de 2ª casta aos cavaleiros de prata e os de 1ª casta a nos cavaleiros de ouro!

Shion – Entendo, você deve ter se confrontado contra um de 1ª casta correto?

Dixl – Sim, eu enfrentei 2 cavaleiros de 3ª casta e um de 2ª casta, após vence-los com facilidade, me confrontei contra o anjo de Vine, cujo era um anjo de 1ª casta!

Shion – Hum, entendo – Sorri mostrando orgulho da vitória do filho –

Mestre – Mas Shion eu não te chamei aqui para isso!

Shion – Então qual é o motivo grande mestre?? – Abaixa a cabeça –

Mestre – Um velho amigo nosso, nos mandou um aviso, falando que tem algo que nos ajudaria a vencer os anjos de Lúcifer! – Fala com carinho do velho amigo –

Shion – E onde estaria esse velho amigo? – Olha para o mestre –

Mestre – Em uma pequena vila na Itália, chamada de Tulsa!

Shion – Eu irei até lá! – Percebe alguem caminhando atrás de si mesmo –

Daimin – Não Shion, eu e Touro vamos lá buscar o tal aterfato! – Caminha com tranquilidade até o mesmo –

Shion – Mas Daimin! – É interrompido –

Mestre – Touro já se ofereceu para o trabalho, e Daimin tem um grande e imenso poder de controle de comos, que poderá ser muito útil lá!

Shion – Então para que me chamaram aqui? – frustado –

Dixl – Eu queria te pedir para guardar junto da sua a casa a de touro também! – Pede ao pai

Shion – Para passarem até sua casa, tem que atravessar a minha e não deixaria nunca ninguém atravessar a sagrada casa de Áries! – Se retira irritado –

Mestre – Sh-Shion! – Tenta chama-lo inútilmente –

Dixl – Mestre, ele só ficou frustado por não poder ir até o artefato junto de mim, logo menos Shion voltara ao normal! – De olhos fechados fala ao Mestre –

Mestre – Sim, realmente espero...Andem vão, estão atrasados!

Os dois cavaleiros de ouro saem imediatamente e cruzam com Shion cujo estava encostado na parede da casa de Áries com uma aparencia de poucos amigos

Shion – Hum, quem pensa que ele é achando que não daria conta de minha casa?? – Super irritado –

Os cavaleiros de ouro chegam a cidade de Tulsa onde procuram pela localização do artefato aliado

Dixl – O mestre disse que é em uma espécie de casa abeira de uma cachoeira – Procura atentamente pelo local –

Daimin – Que tipo de artefato será esse?? – Pergunta a touro –

Dixl – Olha eu não sei, mas parece que precisamos de um cosmo muito poderoso para ativa-lo, e se o fizermos será de grande ajuda! – Olha para o amigo

Os dois encontram uma pequena trilha

Dixl – Daimin, vejamos onde essa trilha vai dar, podemos encontrar alguma pista do local ou algo do tipo!

Daimin – Sim, vamos então!

Os dois cavaleiros chegam a uma espécie de cachoeira com uma espécie de campo aberto sobre o mesmo

Dixl – Ali! – Avista uma casinha simploria sob o belo campo –

Os cavaleiro são recebidos pelo velho amigo do mestre

Homero – Vocês devem ser os poderosos cavaleiros cujos vieram buscar o artefato

Daimin – Sim sou Daimin de Virgem!

Dixl – E eu Dixl de Touro! – Se apresentam ao amigo –

Homero – Sim, vejo o poder em suas cosmos energia, eu me lembro da epóca que fui um de vocês? – Se recorda com carinho –

Dixl – Já foi um cavaleiro de ouro? – Se espanta –

Homero – Sim, o retentor da armadura de Câncer! Agora o meu discipulo querido Vlad está em meu lugar! – Olha para o lado demonstrando saudades dos tempos de batalhas –

Daimin – Então você é o lendário cavaleiro de Câncer, cujo derrotou Ares? – Abre os olhos

Homero – É não é bem assim a história, mas... – Gargalha –

Homero leva os dois cavaleiros até o local onde estava o artefato

Dixl – Então ai está! – Olha para o gigantesco artefato coberto por um manto de seda vermelho –

Enquato isso no Santuário, Shion se encontrava sentado nas escadarias de sua casa

Shion – Hum?? – Escuta passos –

Uma sombra misteriosa coberta por um manto aparece

Shion – Quem está ai? – Se levanta rapidamente –

O ser misterioso não se mostra para o cavaleiro que fica mais apreensivo

Shion – Ande, mostre me o seu rosto, seja quem for! – Em voz forte e arisca –

O misterioso ser continua a andar em direção a casa de Áries

Shion – Pare ai mesmo onde está! Se der mais um passo se quer, não garanto que continuara com vida! – Olha para o ser –

O misterioso dá mais dois passos desafiando o nobre cavaleiro

Shion – Ousas me desafiar seu rufia?? – Se irrita – Haaaa! – Manda uma rajada de cosmo com seu dedo em direção ao invasor –

O misterioso ser se esquiva com facilidade do ataque e para encarando o cavaleiro de ouro

Shion – Hum, você é bem audasioso né? – Fecha seus olhos por um instante –

Enquanto isso, os cavaleiros de ouro de touro e virgem descobrem do que se trata o famoso artefato

Dixl – Um quadro? – Olha com dúvida –

Daimin – Sim, eu conheço esse quadro, é o famoso "Divinus e diamoniatas"

Dixl – O quadro pintado pelo arcanjo Gabriel?? – Olha com espanto

Homero – Sim, o quadro está sem vida nesse momento, por isso chamei o cavaleiro de Virgem!

Dixl – Sim, o homem mais próximo de Deus! – Olha para Daimin –

Homero – Isso mesmo, com o cosmo desse homem podemos acordar o quadro, e impedir a ressuceição dos anjos da morte

Dixl – Agora entendi, é uma garantia de que eles não voltaram mais! – olha com esperança para o quadro –

Daimin – Sim Dixl, assim que vivo este quadro pode revelar os anjos vivos e mortos e impedira que os mortos não voltaram a vida!

Dixl – Sim! – Escuta um estrondo enorme –

Homero – O que será isso? – Vai correndo na frente verificar o que é –

Dixl sai logo em seguida e vê Homero abatido no chão por um cavaleiro envolto em suas asas

Dixl – Homero! Quem é você?? – Olha apreensivo para o cavaleiro –

O cavaleiro abre suas asas se revelando

Dixl – Um anjo! – O vento forte criado pelo seu bater de asas se decipa –

Belzebu – Isso mesmo sou Belzebu de Querubim! – Olha para Touro –

Dixl – Hum...Mais um de primeira casta? – Analiza o cavaleiro com arrogancia –

Belzebu – Não cavaleiro inútil, sou muito mais poderoso que um mero cavaleiro de primeira casta! – Cruza os braços –

Dixl – Então do que você é? – Olha confuso –

Belzebu – Eu sou um dos cavaleiros membros da doutrina dos 5 divinos! – Fecha os olhos

Dixl – Doutrina dos 5 divinos? – Não entende –

Belzebu – Sim, somos responsáveis pela segurança do mestre Lúcifer!

Dixl – Hum...No pandemonium! – Também cruza os braços –

Belzebu – Vejo que conheces bem nós anjos da morte, eu recebi uma ordem do próprio mestre em prol de buscar um certo artefato!

Dixl – Hum, chegou tarde meu amigo...Daimin de Virgem já está em posse do artefato!

Belzebu – Então parece que não é só você touro que terei que matar! – Abre os olhos –

Dixl – Como é maldito?? – Se irrita –

Daimin se concentra e eleva seu cosmo no máximo para libertar o poder do quadro divino

Belzebu – Vamos touro, vamos brincar! – Abre um sorriso amarelo –

Touro se enfurece e parte para o ataque

Dixl – Morra malditooooo!!! – Tenta atacar o anjo que desvia com facilidade –

Belzebu tenta contra atacar mas é inútil pois Dixl sessa o ataque rapidamente

Belzebu – Você é mais poderoso do que eu pensei! – Olha para touro –

Dixl – Hum! – Volta a atacar mas são parados todos os seus ataques –

Belzebu bate suas asas e joga o cavaleiro de touro para o alto

Dixl – Não sou nenhum cavaleiro inexperiente!!! – Belzebu tenta atacar touro pelo ar, mas o dourado se esquiva e acerta um soco no rosto de Belzebu o cortando um pouco –

Belzebu – Sangue?? SANGUE??? COMO OUSAS TENTAR FERIR MINHA FACE?? – Perde totalmente a compostura –

Dixl –Hum, isso é só o inicio do que te farei! – Parte para o ataque –

Belzebu também parte junto de touro para o ataque e o soco dos dois causa um impacto enorme

Daimin – Só mais um pouco! – Tenta manter seu cosmo aceso, pois já estava muito fraco –

Homero tenta se recuperar e vê uma batalha épica entre touro e querubim

Homero – Esses dois vão destruir tudo a sua volta! – Olha surpreso o embate dos dois –

Dixl esquiva dos golpes de querubim que tenta muitos ataques rápidos

Belzebu – Haaaa!!!! – Ataca ferozmente o cavaleiro de touro –

Dixl – Não poderei suportar muitos ataques assim por muito mais tempo! – Começa a sentir seus braços se partindo –

Belzebu – Haaa! – Acerta um golpe direto no coração do cavaleiro de ouro que é jogado contra o chão –

Dixl – Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh! – Sente uma dor terrível –

Belzebu – Touro não perdoarei sua falta de respeito para comigo! Levante-se! – Soca o chão jogando o cavaleiro para o alto –

Belzebu se prepara para disparar um golpe poderossímo

Belzebu – SEPULCRO CELESTE!!! – O ataque atinge touro que tenta se proteger como pode do mortal ataque com seus braços –

O ataque quebra o braço esquerdo de touro

Dixl – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! – Sente uma dor insuportável –

Repentinamente um explosão de cosmo surge da casinha

Homero – Daimin!!!

Dixl se choca violentamente com o chão e um cosmo enorme e muito agressivo sai de dentro da casa

Belzebu – É você o cavaleiro de virgem?? – Olha com desprezo Daimin –

Daimin – Não meu caro anjo da morte, eu era o cavaleiro de virgem!

Homero – Como assim?? – Se assusta com a declaração de Daimin –

Daimin se aproxima de Belzebu e com seu cosmo elevado ao último resquício e ergue sua mão

Daimin – SENTENÇA DIVINA!!! – O ataque destrói tudo em um pequeno raio e Homero corre para puxar o cavaleiro de touro perto do epicentro do ataque –

Após alguns segundos tudo estava devastado e uma fumaça se mantinha em torno de Daimin

Homero – Daimin! – Fica feliz em ver que está bem –

Repentinamente o cosmo de Daimin some por completo e seu corpo vai desaparecendo lentamente

Dixl – DAIMIN!!! – Olha desesperado –

Daimin – Sejam fortes meus amigos...minha missão em vida já se foi! – Sorri e acena dizendo adeus aos amigos –

Dixl – NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – escorrem lágrimas de seu rosto –

Após o corpo de Daimin desaparecer por completo o corpo de belzebu aparece em meio a fumaça

Belzebu – A-ahh! – Totalmente debilitado consegue se levantar com extrema dificuldade –

Homero – Querubim?? – Olha espantado pois achava que o mesmo fosse extinto –

Belzebu ergue sua cabeça e olha o cavaleiro de ouro caido a sua frente e fala com ódio em sua voz

Belzebu – E-Eu voltare-rei maldito cav-cavaleiro de touro!!! – Abre suas asas e com um impulso fortíssimo sai voando para longe –

Dixl – Maldito! MALDITOOOOOOO! – Soco o chão com sua mão direita pois o braço esquerdo estava quebrado –

Homero – Dixl! – Olha apreensivo o cavaleiro –

Dixl – Daimin! EU TE VINGAREI MEU AMIGOOOO! EU PROMETO!!! – Berra com ódio em seu coração -


End file.
